


Masque de porcelaine

by malurette



Series: Flammêches [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Neglect, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Knives, but Mai is awesome
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: allez zou, recueil suivant ; he ben, qui aurait cru que j'écrirais autant sur Mai ?1ère vignette : Elle n'est pas une poupée. 2 et 3èmes : Zuko/Mai, Coincés émotionnels. 4ème : Fleur en bourgeon. 5ème : Contrôle.6ème : Une chance manquée.





	1. Mai - Pas une poupée (une jeune fille trop sage)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si l'on brûlait tous les obstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'on attendait de Mai qu'elle soit une jeune fille bien sage et à peine vivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (1/3)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Mai  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Notes :** à cause de la façon dont il est prononcé en VO j’ai envie d’orthographier ce nom « Mei » - je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble en VF  
>  **Thèmes :** « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Mai était un fleuron de la jeunesse de la Nation du Feu. Sans être de sang royal, elle était tout de même noble, née dans une famille de très haut rang proche du pouvoir.

La chance lui a donné l’apparence physique qui convenait : une peau claire, très claire, capable de résister au soleil sans brûler, contrairement à celle des paysans ou des barbares ; des yeux clairs, très clairs encore, d’un feu presque trop pâle en regard de l’or souvent rencontré dans la noblesse, mais ô combien délicat ; des cheveux du noir le plus profond, pas juste brun sombre.

Et sa mère avait veillé à ce que son éducation soit parfaite – et sa personnalité sans défaut. Qu’elle soit obéissante, conciliante, ne recherche jamais, jamais les conflits. Le rôle de son père étant d’éviter qu’ils n’éclatent sous sa juridiction… Qu’elle soit sage.

Son comportement est devenu celui que l’on s’attend à la regarder : une poupée de porcelaine docile, une jeune fille rangée. Rien ne transparaît de ses conflits intérieurs, de ses véritables sentiments qui couvent profond, très profond ; le feu intérieur propre à sa Nation enfoui sous la cendre.


	2. Azula, Mai/Zuko - Coincés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai et Zuko sont des coincés des émotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Coincés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zuko/Mai ; Azula, Ty Lee  
>  **Genre :** dork?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mai et Zuko sont des coincés des émotions. Ty Lee trouve ça mignon, leur empotement. Azula s’en rit. 

Ils ont l’air de suivre un manuel, de détester ce qu’ils sont censés faire ensemble par convention parce qu’ils veulent être ensemble, mais sans savoir que faire hors des conventions, et trop timorés pour improviser. En tout cas, ils sont toujours l’un sur l’autre. Pas à balader leurs mains, mais à se toucher quand même.  
En tirent-ils vraiment plaisir ? Peut-être bien, mais ils ne veulent pas le montrer – et quand bien même le voudraient-ils, le sauraient-ils ?


	3. Azula, Mai/Zuko - Une émotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'armure de Mai a-t-elle une faiblesse qu'Azula puisse percer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une émotion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Azula, Mai(/Zuko)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant que Zuko soit exilé  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Contrairement à ce qu’on imagine Azula ne s’amuse pas à torturer son entourage gratuitement. Faire pleurer Ty Lee ça n’est pas si drôle et Mai réagit si peu… Zuko au moins est rigolo à asticoter mais de ça aussi il arrive qu’elle se lasse et se cherche un défi plus pimenté à relever.  
Mai semble ne rien ressentir, mais rien ne dit qu’en-dedans elle ne bout pas ; elle est juste très bonne à le cacher. Mais ça serait une erreur stratégique que de vouloir à tout prix lui tirer une émotion. Il faut faire cela subtilement…

Mai réagit seulement quand Zuko est impliqué. Azula était la première à avoir repéré Mai, son calme, son goût pour la précision. Elle l’a ramenée dans ses quartiers au palais pour jouer comme elle l’a fait avec Ty Lee, et là, elle a rencontré Zuko et a décidé qu’elle aimait ce gros maladroit pleurnichard bon à rien. Que Ty Lee le trouve mignon, passe encore, mais Mai ? Azula est déçue par son manque de jugement d’abord… puis amusée.

Elle va vouloir les torturer un petit peu pour se venger de la déconvenue, mais discrètement. De manière pas purement méchante, juste pour jouer. Promis. Et sous l’alibi d’embêter son cher frère comme une adorable petite sœur pétillante le fait si bien. Ça n’est pas sa faute à elle si par hasard, ça tombe sur une de ses amies en plus !


	4. Attendant d'éclore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fleur en bourgeon qui prépare aussi ses épines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En attendant d’éclore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Mai  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « silence ! » + contrainte accessoire « fleur » pour 31_jours (1er mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** May Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Mai fut une enfant sage. Bien forcée : éduquée en ce sens pour la rendre obéissante. Elle sait ne pas faire de bruit, se tenir immobile, supporter sans se plaindre ni bouger les réceptions les plus longues et les plus solennelles, ne pas parler sans qu’on l’y invite… et trop souvent on ne l’y invite pas car on l’oublie purement et simplement qu’elle se tient là, comme un objet décoratif charmant. Le cycle est bouclé : elle se fait tellement discrète qu’on ne la remarque plus. 

Elle garde tout en dedans, comme un bourgeon à coque épaisse qui aura le plus grand mal à se fendiller. Elle attend, paisiblement, d’exploser un jour, de fleurir d’un coup et de tout libérer de ses ressources intérieures cachées.


	5. En bon ordre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui fallait être parfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En bon ordre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Mai, ses parents  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "ordre"  
>  **Avertissements :** éducation sévère, limite abusive  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les parents de Mai avaient l'ambition d'être en vue à la cour. De ce fait, ils la poussaient, évidemment, à toujours se tenir bien, mais aussi obéir en tous points à la princesse. Elle devait être une demoiselle parfaite, sage, silencieuse, docile.  
Des années durant elle resta leur fille unique et fut pour leur maisonnée une poupée, un ornement à exhiber en société, avant de devenir un pion sur l'échiquier social et politique. Elle apprit pour ce jeu la maîtrise de soi. Pour passer le temps dans ces longs moments elle inventait mille façons discrètes de tuer, dans sa tête, pour ne pas le faire pour de vrai.  
Dans ses rares moments de solitude, elle s'entraîna à viser les cibles les plus petites avec les lames les plus discrètes, pour parfaire son contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. Elle excella bientôt en précision comme dans la l'art de la dissimulation. Il lui fallait bien cet exutoire pour ne pas risquer un jour de craquer de briser un vase, déchirer une tenture, ou étrangler une servante dans sa frustration. Elle resterait toujours maîtresse d'elle-même en toute situation. 

Elle ne remerciera pas ses parents pour la façon dont ils l'y ont forcée, mais elle apprécie le contrôle et l'ordre qui font désormais partie de sa vie et de son identité.  
Elle n'est peut-être pas la demoiselle parfaite, à l'aise en société, à échanger dans un mariage dont ils auraient pu rêver autrefois – avant de produire un hériter mâle et n'être plus si pressés de ce côté. Mais elle fait effectivement partie du cercle intime de la princesse. Elle possède en secret un arsenal de talents qui font d'elle un excellent agent. Elle maintient autour de la princesse, et par extension bientôt, le même degré d'ordre qui est existe dans sa vie depuis toujours.


	6. Chance manquée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai a failli être une princesse, et maintenant, elle n'est plus rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une chance manquée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mai(Zuko), Azula, Tom Tom  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** May Day  
>  **Continuité :** avant le début de la série/jusqu'à la coupure saisons 2-3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Mai était restée longtemps fille unique. Puis son petit frère, né sur le tard, vint bouleverser la vie de famille telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue. Presque assez tard pour qu'il soit son propre fils ! Après tout, elle était quasiment en âge d'être mariée... elle était déjà en âge de faire des bêtises avec Zuko.   
Comme son soupirant était un prince, sa mère l'encourageait à le fréquenter au lieu de la dissuader de se conduire de manière inconvenante. Sans aller, bien sûr, jusqu'à se déshonorer et commettre l'irréparable un peu trop tôt... 

Puis ce fut le drame, le déshonneur bien pire pour lui, l'exil, la honte.   
En catastrophe, toute sa famille essaya d'oublier tout ça. Mai avait failli être une princesse, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Ses parents voulurent même de l'éloigner d'Azula, afin de couper parfaitement les ponts. Cependant, Azula refusa que les erreurs de son stupide frère la privent d'une amie et la retint. 

Et puis, avec l'arrivée de Tom Tom, ils reportèrent tous leurs grands projets et plus encore sur cet héritier inattendu. Mai elle-même, passa complètement en arrière-plan.   
Peut-être, se dit-elle finalement, était-ce mieux ainsi. Si plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle serait libre...


End file.
